Phoenix
Basic Information Phoenix are magically attuned avians that are famed, yet quite rare in the world of Prikos. Nearly brought to extinction by overhunting, now a majority remain in Niraviri country. Phoenixes are not particularly large, or strong creatures like a Dragon would be, however they have more magical power than nearly every other known creature, and more than many mortal mages. History Origins Pheonixes have been around for a rather long time. It is believed that they were created by Ulwe herself in her attempt to create life for her continent. She wanted a creature that she could share her magical gifts with, and so Phoenix were created. They were later left to roam the continent and gradually they settled across it in various locations, with different variants living in different regions. Primitive Humans were believed to have worshipped them as spirits or even being Ulwe herself. Near Extinction When mankind began spreading across the Great Continent and mages began to emerge among their populations, many saw the Phoenixes as potential challenges to test their magical prowess against. This initial test of skill gradually turned to sport, as even non-magic individuals would hunt down Pheonix in an attempt to prove their own might, or to pluck off their feathers, which were considered to be beautiful and could be worked into head dresses or other artwork. As the sport spread it became more and more difficult to find a Pheonix, with some areas being completely wiped clean of the bird. The Phoenix's Saviors Around a thousand years prior to the rise of Otakus, the Niraviri arrived to the Great Continent along the western coast from regions unknown. The Niraviri population exploded from mass immigration and many childbirths, and with Ulwe's gifts and protection, the Niraviri prospered more and more. Some of the last Phoenix in the world lived in the country the Niraviri had settled, and the colonists were amazed at the power and beauty of these magic birds. The Niraviri instantly sought out to domesticate the creature as Humans had done with various other animals, and the Niraviri were met with exceptional success due to their immense magical prowess. However they began to hear of the Human sport of hunting Phoenix for their feathers or sport, and began to sail across the continent to rescue and bring back to their country any Phoenix they could find. This effort was met with massive success, and the Phoenix quickly began to adapt to life with the Niraviri, rarely living away from settlements, and forming a very close partnership. It is estimated that while only a few dozen survived to when the Niraviri first arrived, now thousands are roaming the Niraviri country, with perhaps none living in the wild outside its borders. Physiology and Intelligence Physical Structure The Phoenix is a typical avian physically, and varies very little between individuals of the species, safe for coloration. Chicks are typically around the same size as baby chickens, and could only be discerned from such due to the coloration of the feathers. Upon reaching adulthood at around a year of age they typically have a wingspan of around five feet, and are usually around two and a half, to three feet in length. Their legs are strong and have talons similar to that of a hawk, meant for grabbing, and killing prey easily. Their beaks are elongated, usually being two or three inches in length. Typically a Phoenix is able to fly up to 200 miles-per-hour while in a dive, yet certain magical variants are capable of going faster while even in normal flight. Life Cycle Phoenixes are born in a way far different from any other race on Prikos. They are unable to be born naturally, rather they -need- magic to hatch from their eggs. Phoenixes will reach mating age at around ten months, and eggs are made and laid in the usual way for avians. However the eggs will never hatch unless magic is infused into them. Typically it will be the mothers magic, however any mage or maybe even dragon can also infuse their magic in. Wind magic is the only element that is known to be incompatible, as Phoenixes are already naturally gifted with wind magic. Upon the magic being infused, the Phoenix will hatch within only a few minutes. A Phoenix will reach adulthood at around one year of age, and will reach the end of its life by its fifth year, with its final six months typically being quite painful, where the bird is incapable of feats it could accomplish in its adult life. However upon dying a natural death the Phoenix will explode magically, with fire, water, lightning or the like being thrown about, and in the ashes, puddle or after the flash, the Phoenix will have been reborn as a new chick. This could effectively make Phoenix immortal, however if they are killed by unnatural means, whether it be injury or disease, the Phoenix will not be reborn. Intelligence Phoenix are considered to be the most intelligent avian, and among the most intelligent non-humanoid being, falling only behind Dragons in that regard. They are capable of understanding simple and complex commands, as well as being capable of aiding their companions in combat, whether they be one on one or in the middle of fierce battles. The Niraviri The Niraviri and Phoenixes share a very close relationship, similar to Humans with dogs or cats. They will keep them as pets for their beauty, and relative ease in growing. Their constant rebirth upon dying a natural death allows the long-lived Niraviri to keep their companion their entire lives should nothing ill befall the bird. They are also key for sea travel, as Phoenixes of the water element are capable of swimming at very fast rates and can control the water around them. This makes them useful at scouting for, and fighting, the various sea monsters of the world and enemy ships. In fact, Phoenix are attributed to being the primary reason for Niraviri dominance of the oceans. They are also useful as replacements for ravens and other messengers. Whereas ravens can be missed, and messengers are often slow, Phoenix are capable of defending themselves from interceptors, are much faster than ravens and messengers, and are much more willing to listen to their owners. Phoenix feathers are also considered to be highly valuable. They are used for decoration, or even alchemy due to their magical prowess. Originally hunted for this, now the Niraviri simply take discarded feathers that the Phoenix lose, or use the feathers of Phoenix who have unfortunately died by unnatural means. The Niraviri country is the only region of the world that exports Phoenix feathers, and Phoenixes themselves. The close relationship between these two species has resulted in the Niraviri even putting the Phoenix onto their banners, to represent the magical prowess, and undying spirit of the people. Magic Magical Ability Phoenixes are more capable of magic than any other non-humanoid species on Prikos. They lack the raw strength of a dragon or many other beasts, however their magic abilities allow them to go toe to toe with dragons, and defeat nearly anything else. A typical adult Phoenix might have magic equivalent to the level of an Adept, while a Phoenix who has been trained through numerous lives might even be capable of challenging a Master, and the greatest of the Phoenixes might even give Legendaries a run for their money. They aren't capable of casting spells as a normal mage is, rather, they can manipulate their element, create it from thin air, or imbue it into themselves. Phoenixes are completely immune to the element that they are primarily of, where Ulwe herself could shoot fire at a fire Phoenix and it will have no effect. Variants Phoenix require magic to be born. The magic used on their egg will determine the primary element of the bird. Usually the Phoenix will match the mother, however if a mage gets their hands on the egg, they can determine what it will be. Wind is not an element that can be used to birth a Phoenix, as all Phoenix will have wind as their secondary element. Fire The typical Phoenix. Its feathers are a mix of red and orange, while it has teal colored eyes. It is capable of catching on fire, whilst being incapable of burning or truly being affected by the flames. They are the second fastest of the Phoenix and are capable of straight flying at around 100 miles-per-hour. Water The water Phoenix are powerful birds that are capable of breathing underwater. They will have dark blue feathers and deep, red colored eyes. Where water would usually dampen a birds feathers to where they are unable to fly, the feathers of this variant are covered in a wax that attracts water, but prevents it from getting to the feather. Earth The earth Phoenix is a brown colored phoenix with yellow eyes. It's not a particularly fast flyer, however it is capable of hardening its feathers to stone and is still capable of flight even while this is occuring. This Phoenix is the best among its species at close combat. Ice The ice Phoenix has teal feathers and brown eyes. It is unaffected by cold temperatures, able to be at either pole without so much as shivering. It causes a noticable drop in temperature for the area around it. It's a rather slow Phoenix, however it widely considered the "most graceful". Lightning The lightning Phoenix has white feathers and dark blue eyes. It is the fastest of all Phoenix, able to fly straight at nearly 340 miles-per-hour. This is the Phoenix most commonly used for delivering messages as its exceptional speed allows the messages to usually arrive within a day. Divine One of the newer variants of Phoenix. It has golden feathers and gold colored eyes. The light reflects off of its glistening feathers. It is commonly used by Priests and Inquisitors who worship at least one of the Sleepers, as it is exceptional in battling those who worship Ulwe and those who use Apocalyptic magic. Apocalyptic The newest of the Phoenix. It has a mix of black and purple feathers, with pure black eyes. Shadows follow it wherever it goes and it inspires fear with merely the sight of it. Trivia The water variant is the most common of all types of Phoenix. This is because of the Niraviri need for their usage at sea. In fact, in order of most common to least common, it goes: Water, Fire, Divine, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Apocalyptic. A single divine phoenix is stationed at each of the Sleepers resting spots. This is because the power they get from being so close to the sleepers, as well as the easiness to trust the bird makes them the best guards they can have. Their magic is easily capable of defeating all but the greatest mages and creatures in the world. There is only one known Apocalyptic Phoenix in the world. It belongs to Hakon the "World Eater". A Chieftan for a Savage Tribe who is currently fighting to unite the Savage Lands under his rule. His dream is to destroy the civilized peoples of Otakia in the name of his Goddess. His Phoenix is believed to be the most powerful Phoenix in the world.